


Chipotle

by Lydia_Maximoff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Maximoff/pseuds/Lydia_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean brings you Chipotle while you’re with friends during lunch at University.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chipotle

“I am an English major, not a mathematician.” I laughed and scratched my neck, checking my phone to see if Dean texted me back or not.  
“Didn’t you have to pass Algebra to graduate?” My friend Lydia raised an eyebrow and grinned, taking a bite out of her salad.  
“I certainly did. With a C of course.” We both laughed again until Lydia stopped laughing suddenly and stared behind me.  
“W-What?” I looked behind me before smiling widely.  
“Babe!” I stood up and wrapped my arms around Dean’s neck and giving him a quick kiss. “Food!” I grabbed the food out of his hand and sat back down, looking around and noticing more weird stares.  
“Hey baby.” Dean chuckled and sat down next to me and opened the bag, not really noticing the raging hormones around the room. Someone suddenly tapped me on the shoulder.  
“Hey.” The girl behind me whispered in my ear, I jumped and looked behind me.  
“You banging that guy? Because hot damn.” She laughed and continued eating. I looked back at Dean who had the stupidest look on his face. I completely forgot that Lydia was still drooling.  
“Hey, eyes over here. It’s just Chris, remember?” I waved my hand so I got her attention.  
“I, uh, sorry I gotta go to Psychology 101.” She shook her head and got up, leaving her food.  
“I have that effect on people.” Dean nodded his head as I took a bite of my wrap.  
“Thank you for the Chipotle, lovely.” I grinned over at him and kissed his cheek.  
“Chris? Really?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Valerie.. Kind of.. I'm taking requests because I just started doing this. Find me at lydia-maximoff on tumblr (:


End file.
